Knowing What It Is Like
by ashlynthestory-creator
Summary: Kiara is taken back in time to learn that her father wasn't always overprotective and worrysome. She has a fun time but knows she can't keep living in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara finally escaped her father and his usual protective speech thanks to her mother. She really didn't know what the danger was anyways. She knew everyone in the pride lands and they knew their princess. The worst that could happen was that she'll just get a little dirt on her fur and even that would worry her father. Her mother always told her stories about how they went to the elephant graveyard and escaped the nagging dodo. Her father sounded-dare she say it-fun. Kiara was pretty lonely because there weren't any cubs her age to play with. Lucky dad, at least he had mom.

"Kiara, what are you doing here?" Rafiki said suddenly.

"Huh?" The startled princess stammered. She just happened to have wandered to his tree.

"You're a lonely thing aren't you?" he asked, swinging back into his home, waiting for her to follow him.

"I guess," she shrugged.

"You seem like the adventurous type," he stated "just like your parents."

"Even daddy? It kills him if I just walk to the water hole," came her blunt reply.

"Especially your daddy," he grinned cheesy.

"Hard to believe that,"

"Well maybe I can prove it to you…" he looked up from a mixture he was composing. "Come here princess,"

"What is that?" she wrinkled her nose.

"Look deep inside," Rafiki nudged her just as she peered in.

"Where on earth-Ahhhhhh" she shrieked as she wound up in a new place. It looked familiar. In fact she was still in the pridelands but something was different. Was in that the grass was more golden or that the trees were much younger. "Where have you taken me too? Rafiki? Where'd he go?" Kiara looked around nervously.

"Hey!" A cub's voice called. "Nala? Is that you?"

Kiara looked up but she couldn't make out the figure. He'd called her Nala, as in her mother's name. How would that cub know her mother, there weren't any male cubs in their pride at all. She just kept staring at until he approached.

"Oh sorry, thought you were Nala." He chuckled. "I haven't seen you around, where you from?"  
>"Um, uh…"<p>

"Hey Simba, you lose what took ya so long. Oh hey, haven't seen you here before. What's your name?" A cub with very nice light brown fur and bright blue eyes asked.

"Kiara." That was an easier question to answer.

"Kiara, I like that name. I'm Nala and this slow poke is Simba." Nala said gestured to the male cub with the golden fur. Kiara couldn't believe it. They looked exactly like her parents, and even shared the same name. But they couldn't be could they? They were back at pride rock, mom was relaxing with the other lionesses and dad was doing his kingly stuff.

"Jeez thanks for the intro Nala," Simba grumbled and playfully hit her arm. "Wanna play chase?"

"Uh sure," Kiara looked at him uncertainly.

"Nala's it! Run Kiara!" Simba bounded off with her as Nala began to run after them. She eventually caught up with Simba and pinned him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She smirked. "You see Kiara, he acts all tough but he's a real softie. Outside and In."

"And Nala here is a real show off," Simba said as Kiara helped him up. "So where'd you say you we're from again?"

"Oh, um…about that…." Kiara looked at her young parents, she couldn't possibly tell them that she was their daughter from the future could she? Luckily Nala was there to save her again.

"Simba…" Nala whispered. "She could be an abandoned cub like Keni. Don't bother her of that."

"Oh," He realized. "You have anywhere to stay? Because we'll have to head home soon,"

"No," She said. "I don't know where to stay."

"You can come to pride rock with us, mom won't mind." Simba said.

"Thanks," Kiara said. This was all so new. How did this happen? How did she end up here, in the past with her mom and dad. Then it clicked into place. Rafiki. He wanted her too see that her dad wasn't all boring and overprotective. Well, while she was here she might as well have some fun...

Pride rock was a familiar face or place rather since this is the place she'd lived since she was born. Lionesses retreated to the cave to go to sleep when Sarabi caught up with her son. "Where have you two been all day. You've missed you dinner."

"Sorry mom, but we found Kiara, who was lonely and she needs a place to stay…"

"Oh I didn't see you there," Sarabi interrupted her son. "Were you parents sweetie?"

"Uh, Auntie Sarabi, she doesn't have any parents…" Nala said quietly. This was the partial truth. She didn't have any parents _yet_.

"What a shame, of course you are allowed to stay with us you poor thing." Sarabi touched her paw to her heart.  
>"Thanks," Kiara said. Then she remembered something. If dad isn't king yet mean grandma is the queen now. "You're majesty."<p>

"What a darling, what was your name again?" Sarabi asked.

"I told you ma, its Kiara can we go now, please?" Simba said as he grew irritated of his mother.

"Very well, you know where everything is," Sarabi dismissed.

"By mom," Simba called as Nala and Kiara followed him in the cave.

"You can sleep with my mama and me," Nala offered at bedtime. It was chilly, even in the cave and even without hesitating she snuggled in with her soon to be mother and grandmother.

"What a darling little cub," Serafina said. "I'll bet yours and Simba's cub would look just like her," she teased.

"MOM! Don't need to embarrass me like that," Nala hissed. "Sorry Kiara, my mum and be a little looney."

"It's alright, goodnight Nala and Serafina." Kiara said.

"Night, Kiara." Nala replied and soon fell asleep.

"Good night, Kiara," Serafina said. By now practically everyone was asleep. Kiara lay awake thing, _Why'd Rafiki send me here? Its nice to have someone to play with but it is all so strange. I'm a stranger to the people I've known my whole life. I actually miss mom cuddling me and daddy calling me his special girl. It sure is fun to be free and play with them but I think I want to go home…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiara, Kiara," Nala nudged her new friend. "Wakie-wakie,"

Kiara's eyes were still closed but she smiled to herself. Nala always wakes her up like this.

"Why so early?" Kiara mumbled, still keeping her eyes closed. Unlike her father, she was not a morning person.

"Early? The sun is half-way across the sky!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now get up!" Nala giggled as she rolled Kiara over.

"Very funny," Kiara laughed as she pounced playfully on her. They tumbled out of the cave and met up with Nala's and Simba's mothers.

"Hi everyone," Nala chuckled uncertainly. She didn't expect her mother would be happy with her fighting with their guest.

"Hi Nala, and a very late good morning Kiara," Sarabi laughed.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked.

"He went out with his father." Sarabi said.

"Just us girls here today. Why don't you introduce Kiara to the other cubs." Serafina suggested.

"Sure mom, bye!" Nala kissed her mother and bounded off her new friend.

"Kiara certainly is a quite one." Sarabi said.

"Poor child, all alone. I'd expect her to be." Serafina replied fondly.  
>"A sweet child though,"<p>

"Yes, I guess once she's settled in she'll start talking. What did Mufasa say about her?"

"Nothing, I haven't told him yet. I will tonight. I don't think he'll mind that much. Do you?"

"Not at all."

"Are the other cubs nice?" Kiara asked as they headed towards the plains.

"They're alright but real boring. All they do is sit around and _talk _and they never want to play. Simba is much more fun to hang out with," said Nala.

"How about Simba's dad, how's he like?" Kiara felt strange saying her father's name out loud, but she was also curious to know what her grandfather was like.

"Simba's dad? Well he looks and sounds tough and scary but on the inside he's really nice." Nala described. "Great, we're here at last." Nala put on a fake smile and strut towards the girls. "Hey guys," Nala said breezily.

"Hi Nala," A young lioness with burnt peach fur said. A few others followed suit.  
>"I'd like you to meet Kiara, she's new here." Nala drew Kiara closer and pointed to each cub. "The green-eyed one is Sophia, the one with the dark fur is Cora, the tall one is Zynza, the golden girl is Sheyesha and the dark peach one is Mimi."<p>

Kiara nodded to each cub as they gave a friendly 'hello'. They look the same as before. Even acted the same with the usually bubbliness when someone had a new gossip story.

"Oh Nala, you've got to hear this…" Zynza said excitedly.

"What?" Nala replied in a bored tone. Kiara also rolled her eyes because gossip was boring.

"Okay, so I heard from my mom who heard from Sophia's mom who heard from her aunt who heard from Simba's mom that you are _betrothed_ to Simba." Cora shrieked.

"Betrothed?" Nala asked uncertainly. _Betrothed? _She thought. _Oh yeah, that ment I'm going to marry Simba. But we'll make sure it will never happen. _

"Yes betrothed!" Sheyesha said, thinking of her reaction as a surprise not a question.

"You're really lucky Nala, wish I was betrothed to him," Zynza said dreamily.

"In your dreams," Cora teased.  
>"Hey, I could have a chance okay?" Zynza snapped.<p>

"What are they talking about?" Kiara whispered to Nala.  
>"I don't know, but I think it's our time to leave…" Nala slowly inched her way from the crowd and Kiara followed after her. "Hey look, Simba's back! SIMBA OVER HERE!"<p>

Kiara winced at Nala's loud voice and glared at her. "Opps, sorry."

"Hello guys, guess what! Dad took me to this place where the water falls from the sky and ends up in a pool below. The water is so cool, he even let me slide down it, wanna see?" Simba hopped up with excitement. His eyes were cheerful and his grin reached his ears.

"Sure but are we allowed?" Nala asked.

"Since when do you care?" Simba chuckled.

"Since you're dad nearly killed you for taking us to the elephant graveyard," she replied.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Oh, Kiara you're gonna love it…" Simba described all the places and seemed to be only taking to himself. Kiara took the time to ask Nala what 'betrothed' ment.

"It means that I'm going to _marry_ Simba." Nala whispered. "But don't worry it'll never. Don't you think it'd be weird marrying your best friend?" She laughed.

"Yeah, weird," Kiara agreed half-heartedly. Kiara thought that her mom had always loved her dad and wanted to marry him. She couldn't imagine her parents with anyone else. Although she did feel some relief knowing that they'll marry each other eventually and end up having her.

"Dad, can we go to the waterfalls again. I want to show Nala and Kiara what it's like…" Simba asked innocently but got cut-off.

"Kiara? Who's Kiara?" Mufasa asked curiously.  
>"You haven't met her? She's our new friend that we met. She doesn't have any parents apparently-"<p>

"Simba be nice,"  
>"Sorry dad, and mom said that she can stay with us…"<br>"Did she?"

"Yeah, dad, so anyways can we go?"

"It's too late now son, why don't you and Nala run along, I'd like to have a word with Kiara." He gestured towards the rather familiar looking cub.  
>"But dad!"<p>

"Go on now, Kiara will join you shortly. Come Kiara," Mufasa commanded. Simba and Nala sullenly left the nervous Kiara as she followed her grandfather on a walk. "Kiara, you seem to look very familiar."

"I do?" She said, not wanting to give anything away.

"Yes, you seem to be the child of two lions I know very well,"

"Um, Nala's mother did say that I'd look like Simba and Nala's daughter if they had one" Kiara recalled.

"That's it!" Mufasa grinned. "But it couldn't be possible."

Kiara giggled nervously. She felt as though he was on to her. It was very hard, keeping the secret. She can't tell Nala or Simba, they'd think it'd be to strange. Serafina and Sarabi are out of the question as well. They would just say that she needed bed rest. But her grandfather looked trustworthy enough. Zazu and the other lionesses had said that he had been an understanding and fair king.

"King Mufasa, can I tell you something?" Kiara looked at him nervously.

"Sure,"  
>Kiara took a deep breath, "You might think I'm crazy for saying this but…" she paused "I <em>am <em>Simba and Nala's daughter. I don't know how I even went back in time, Rafiki did some of his baboon magic…"  
>"I knew it." Mufasa beamed with pride. "Simba and Nala would get married."<br>"So you don't think I'm crazy?" Kiara gave him an unreadable look.

"Rafiki does have a gift." Mufasa acknowledged.

"I guess the real reason he sent me here is show me that daddy isn't an overprotective worry-wart after all. Or to spend more time with cubs my size. Or get to know you…"

"Get to know me?" He looked worried.

"Yeah, you died before I was born. That's what they told me." Kiara looked at the saddening king. He seemed to hear more and more about death. First telling Simba about the great kings and if he wasn't there with him physically he'd be up in the stars to guide him and now this.  
>"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad." Kiara touched his paw.<br>"I suppose this is the only time I get to see you huh?" He reached over and gave her a hug.

"Yes, granddad." Kiara snuggled in deeper.

"So how is Simba doing? Is he a good king?"

"He's a very fair king though he gets really secretive when he talks about the outsiders. He says that they are all bad and I should never talk to them. In fact, I can never talk to any strangers-I have to come straight home."

"Outsiders?"

"I don't know what they are either. Mom or dad won't say anything."

"How about Nala? Is she well?"

"Mom's just fine. She's exactly how she is now-except she's much bigger than I am."

"Sarabi? What about her?"  
>"Grandma is okay, but she is kind of old. She still tells good stories and she is a much better babysitter than Timon and Pumbaa."<br>"And who might Timon and Pumbaa be?"

"Daddy's friends from the jungle. They're funny but are just as protective as dad."  
>"Why do you think you're father is so protective?"<br>"To keep me from having fun I guess. You're a much more carefree parent than him though! He is always afraid that he might lose me."  
>"Oh Kiara." He patted his granddaughters head. "Kiara, Kiara, Kiara, let me explain something. Is you're dad scared of anything besides that?"<br>"Nope, I don't think so."  
>"Neither am I. I've battled with rogues and hyenas but I wasn't scared. I've jumped from high waterfalls and I wasn't scared."<br>"Then what does scare you granddad?"  
>"That I might lose Simba. Children mean the world to parents, Kiara, you'll understand once you have your own."<p>

"Granddad, can I ask you one last thing?" Kiara said as she gazed up in the night sky.

"Of course."  
>"I don't know how to say this but when you guide my dad up there, can you help me as well."<br>"Dear Kiara, every great king will be up there to guide you. No matter who you are. I'll make sure that I'll pay very close attention to you. So is there anything fun your dad does with you?"  
>"Yeah," Kiara remembered. "We look at the sky and make shapes from the stars. It was to help learn the great kings of the past. See the tip of that rabbit's nose, daddy said that's King Nivana, Oh and sparkly part of the antelope's tail is King Hababu…"<p>

_My son has done a fine job, carrying on in his place in the circle of life. _Mufasa thought. _Even though I've died, he'll always carry on the legacy. Well done my son, well done. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kiara felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She didn't have to remain secretive to everybody now, now there is someone she can confide too. Kiara happily played with her youthful parents, and they treated her as though they had known her forever. Days went by, and Kiara spent as much time as she could talking with her grandfather.

"What do you do with him?" Nala had asked one day before bed, when Kiara returned late from her walk with Mufasa.

"Uh…" Kiara hated lying to her mother. Even if she wasn't her mother yet, but still-it was hard.

"I'm waiting…" Nala tapped her fore paw on the cool rock.

"I can't tell you, it's hard to explain." She replied. She wasn't exactly lying though, it was very complex. "Sorry," Kiara added, hoping it would soften things up.

"Aw well, good night then Kiara,"

"You're not mad, are you?"  
>"Nah, if you can't say anything, its fine with me. But I thought friends tell friends everything." She glared at Kiara.<br>"If I tell you you'll laugh in my face and call me crazy!" Kiara defended her self. Gosh, she never knew Nala to be this pushy.

"I won't if you just tell me. I promise I won't laugh Kiara!" Nala looked at her desperately. She really wanted to know. She'd lived in this kingdom for a long time and had never spent so much time with the king. And he was her best friend's dad! How could Kiara have such long conferences with a man she just met!

"Promise?"

"I won't laugh Kiara, cross my heart."

"Alright," _Here we go again _she thought. "My parents aren't dead. _You're_ my mom, and Simba is my dad. I don't know how but Rafiki sent me here to see what you guys were like…"  
>"Okay-" Nala regarded this carefully. How was her 'daughter from the future' here right in front of her? Something just didn't add up. She knew that Rafiki was a wise magic maker but this was definitely crazy. Kiara obviously really didn't want Nala to know what she and Mufasa were talking about.<br>"What's wrong Nala?" Kiara starred innocently at her. It was clear that she hadn't token the news as lightly as her grandfather had but this was scary.  
>"This can't be true…" Nala slowly backed away from her.<p>

"Nala, wait! I knew you wouldn't understand." Kiara took off into the night with tears streaking down her face. Why did she have to be an idiot and tell her! She ran and ran until she almost fell into the water hole. There she climbed up on a familiar ledge and cried and cried and cried. She missed her old parents so much! Mom Nala would cuddle her up and dad Simba would stroke her fur and say that everything would be okay. But she had no one. She was alone in the middle of savannah with no one to talk too.

"Kiara?" A deep voice pierced through the crisp air. Kiara, recognizing that voice looked up and scanned the area. Approaching her was her grandfather, looking worried.

"Granddad!" Kiara said quietly and raced towards him and collapsed at his paws.  
>"Kiara! Why did you take off like that, you've scared Nala." Mufasa stated.<p>

"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't-didn't mean too…" Kiara choked out between sobs.

"There, there," Mufasa stroked Kiara's back like her father did.

"Now tell me, what had happened?" He asked after she had calmed down.

"Well, Nala wanted to know why I also talk to you for so long. I tired to hide the secret but I couldn't help but tell her and I guess she-she couldn't take it and then I just ran off because it was really embarrassing. Why didn't she understand, granddad?"

Mufasa thought carefully before giving her and answer. "Well, I guess she is still young and this really surprised her. I don't think she's prepared for news like this! She doesn't even know about marriage yet!"

"I suppose you're right. I hope she isn't mad at me though." Kiara sulked.

"Give her time. Or, knowing Nala, she'll overlook this easily."

"Granddad, as much as I like it here, I…"  
>"You what?"<p>

"I want to go home. I am beginning to miss my old life. A lot. Sure it is fun but I feel much more safe-er-stable there."  
>"I see, Kiara. A young cub like you needs her parents more than anything."<br>"But if I leave, I won't see you again."

"Don't worry about that. Just remember that I'll always be watching over you."  
>"Thanks, thanks granddad."<br>"Let's go see Rafiki."

"But what about saying goodbye?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. It's easier to go out quietly."  
>"Are you sure? I mean, would they really-?"<p>

"Oh Kiara, you'll see them soon enough."

"If you insist…"

It wasn't a long walk from where they were to Rafiki's tree. The baboon was humming to himself in a carefree manner when they walked in and showed no change in his behavior when the king arriaved.

"Rafiki?" Mufasa said in a polite matter. "Rafiki?" This time a little louder. "Rafiki?" He began to become a bit more than irritated when the baboon ignored him. "Rafiki!" He roared and finally got his attention.

"Oh Mufasa and darling little Kiara." Rafiki replied as though they had said nothing. "Nice to see you here."  
>"Nice to see you too, old friend, but I have a favour to ask of you." Mufasa said.<p>

"Ask away!"  
>"You see, Kiara here, apparently you're future self sent her here and now she'd like to go back,"<p>

"So soon?"  
>"You remember?"<br>"I remember everything that I've done!"  
>Kiara butted in. "Technically you haven't done this yet."<br>"True, but I know what I've done, what I'm doing and what I'll do! Ol'Rafiki knows everything!"  
>"So you can help her go back?" asked the king.<p>

"Easily! Just let me fetch a few things,"

"Thank you," The royals said.

"So Kiara, did you enjoy you're time here?" Rafiki asked as her brewed away.  
>"It was splendid. But I just have to go home. I want a place that's normal."<br>"Normal? Haven't you lived in the pride lands your whole life?"  
>"Well, yes but…" Kiara thought carefully. "I want Nala to be like my mom and Simba to be my dad. As much fun as they are, they're real different,"<p>

"But change is good," he reasoned.

"But too much change is hard to take." Mufasa cut in. Rafiki most certainly didn't want her to go, he thought.

"Very Well Kiara..." Rafiki gave in. "Now come here,"

"Alright," Kiara turned to her grandfather. "Good-bye, granddad." Kiara clutched onto his big warm body.

"Farewell for now, Kiara," He patted her head. "Remember, I'll always be there," He gagged a bit in sadness. "I'll always be there for you."

_Sorry for not updating and thanks a million for your reviews, they make me feel so happy! I've noticed that I can start a TLK fanfic but can never really finish it off right so bare with me. I'll post the final sort of epilogue ASAP. Also, please check-out my first shot at a Harry Potter story, since it's one of those things that I actually tried really hard on because writing a Harry Potter story is a heck lot harder than reading one. Thanks for reading! _


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara slowly arose from her crouched position. The intense pressure from the switch was receding in her head as she half-consciously gazed around. Back to the hot, golden, modern day savannah. The sky was streaked with pink, orange and blue as the sun slowly dipped down into the horizon. There was a fair amount of light as Kiara walked back in and followed her long, exaggerated shadow. Just days before she was walking with her youthful parents on this very path, except her father's footprints were much smaller. She felt awkward as she greeted her grandmother as if she was a stranger and snuggled in with her other grandmother at an unusual spot. Later she'd played with her parents to her hearts content, learned the secrets about the kingdom and felt the hostility towards her from her mother because of her lies. All of the events in the trip circled her head.

"Kiara! What have you been up to today?" Nala greeted her casually.

"Mom?" It took her a while to realize that she'd have to look up to Nala to talk to her. And hadn't her mother known she was gone for all that time?

"Are you okay sweetie?" Nala tilted her head to have a better look at her. Her blue eyes met her daughter's amber ones and looked into them closely. "Did something happen today?"  
>"Not today…" Kiara told her honestly. Really? Had she only been gone for an afternoon? This can't be possible! She was away for days!<p>

"Kiara…is there something you want to tell me?" Her mother asked gently, motherly.

"Well…" Kiara was cautious this time, knowing the result of their last conversation.

"Nala, Kiara, time to eat!" Simba said as he bounded towards them. Kiara's eyes took in the surprise of her rather large father, with strong muscular legs, unlike the scrawny ones he had as a youngster and big full red mane. "What's wrong?" He asked when he looked at their solemn faces.

"Kiara's acting little strange," Nala told him.

"Are you sick?" Simba asked his daughter.

Kiara looked at them meekly. "I don't know,"

"You were going to tell me something, go on," Nala urged.

"Uh…" she stammered again. She felt a like she needed to be more secretive with her dad around. Fathers are much harder to tell things to than mothers, because it takes them a while to understand.

Sensing her hesitation, Nala stepped in. "Why don't we talk in the cave, we'll join you in a minute Simba."

"Are you sure? I mean I could…"

Nala shot him a warning glance. "No, it's alright. Come Kiara." Nala lead her into the cave.

"So tell me, Kiara, what's bothering you? Did you get hurt?" Nala asked in a worried, motherly tone.

"No, it's strange."

"I've seen_ hyenas'_ run a kingdom, nothing can be stranger than that."

"Well, okay. But promise you won't cry or get mad."  
>"Oh Kiara, I won't get mad."<br>"_Mom. _Promise?"

"Promise, go ahead."

"Well, okay." She sighed. "Rafiki transported me to back into time to see what it was like for you and dad and the other lionesses growing up. It was neat and fun and I've talked a lot with grandfather, but I began to miss you guys a lot. I told you that I was you're daughter and you got really scared and mad so I ran away and than granddad made me feel better and then I was back here again."

To Kiara's surprise, Nala chuckled. "That was a strange dream. I've told you not to snooze off in the sun, it fills you head with crazy ideas."

"But mom-" She said in disbelief. "It wasn't a dream."  
>"It seems to unbelievable to be a dream." Nala said. "Let's go join your father, hmm? I bet he's worrying about you." She teased.<p>

"And I know why." Kiara said seriously. Well, her dream had taught her the reasons for her parents over protectiveness, she might as well use her knowledge.

_Yeah, I'm no good at endings. But I'm improving I guess, since that last Lion King ending was only half a page long. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Don't forget to keep reviewing and if you haven't already please help me out on my Harry Potter story. Even I know it isn't the best, and I need some advice for another one. Til' I write again, bye! _


End file.
